


Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel/Demon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamaguchi longs to be wanted; Oikawa longs to possess him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I created with some friends that I plan to write a series of one-shots for.
> 
> If you have any questions about the AU, please drop a comment and I will answer to the best of my abilities!

“All work and no play makes Angel-chan a very dull boy~” A sugar sweet voice lilts, but Yamaguchi refuses to acknowledge the company. “Aw, don’t be like that. You know I’m the best thing that’s gonna happen to you all day.”

At this, Yamaguchi turns his head slightly to glare at the speaker, locking gazes with a pair of rust colored eyes, half hidden behind strands of chestnut hair.

“Giving me the silent treatment?” He sighs dramatically when Yamaguchi remains silent. “Honestly, you’d rather spend your time ushering the dead than with me? I’m hurt.”

“I have no interest in consorting with a demon. Leave me be.” That’s right, this man was a demon. The horns protruding from his head proved this to be an irrefutable fact. He was the antithesis of Yamaguchi, an angel.

“He speaks!” The demon exclaims, a large smile claiming his lips. “Now, was that really so hard?”

Yamaguchi looks away and the demon laughs. “Tell me, are you pride, lust, sloth?”

“Actually, I’m Oikawa,” the demon quips, then waits a moment to see if Yamaguchi will react before continuing, “Anyway, I’m afraid I can’t say. Or rather, I won’t. It would ruin the game if I simply gave you the antidote to my poison.” His smile morphs into a smirk, and he adds, “No, it’s much more fun to keep you on your toes.”

“Am I never to be rid of you, then?” Yamaguchi expects an answer, but none comes. Looking up, he sees no sign of the demon, Oikawa, and he isn’t sure if he’s relieved or not.

~~~

A sense of impending doom creeps over Yamaguchi as he wanders the quiet streets of a small town, eventually coming across a quaint, little restaurant. Pausing on the sidewalk, he watches the couple sitting in the window.

“Love’s beautiful, isn’t it?” The voice makes Yamaguchi jump and whirl around, only to come face to face with Oikawa again.

Taking a few steps back, Yamaguchi doesn’t respond, instead simply narrowing his eyes.

“Back to this again, I see.” Oikawa hums. “If you insist on making me do all the talking, I won’t complain. After all, it’s not as if I can blame you, you don’t get much practice conversing, do you? Being an angel must be lonely; the bringer of bad news, always on the move, never able to stop and make connections.” Placing a hand on his chest, he sighs, “So tragic~”

Yamaguchi turns to face the cafe again, and his hands lightly curl by his sides. Lying to a demon would be pointless, but he can’t bring himself to admit that he’s right, so he says nothing.

“Just look at those two,” Oikawa coos, moving behind Yamaguchi to whisper, “Look at the adoration in their eyes, it’s so obvious they cherish each other; doesn’t it make you long for something even a bit like that?”

The barely there touch of fingers glides over Yamaguchi’s wrists and up his arms, but he can’t bring himself to pull away, mesmerized as the voice persists, “Doesn’t it make you envious?”

Suddenly Yamaguchi is aware of the hands gripping his arms, of the claws biting into his skin as they hold him in place, and he twists his head to see Oikawa grinning as he sneers, “You’ve figured it out. What a shame it’s just a little too late.”

Yamaguchi feels warmth slowly spread across his skin, and Oikawa mumbles a string of words into his ear as he struggles.

“Don’t fight it, just submit. You know it’s only a matter of time before I win. There is no saving you.”

As the feeling spreads, Yamaguchi starts to feel heavy and finds himself leaning back into Oikawa, whose arms shift to wrap tightly around him. His eyes drift shut, against his will, and he hears a small giggle, followed by the soft words, “Are you envious?”

Something pulls in Yamaguchi that makes him respond with a breathy, “Yes.”

“Would you give anything to have your desires satisfied?”

Yamaguchi can’t help himself as another “Yes” is drawn from him.

“I can cherish you as you wish, but in return I ask your undivided attention; will you give it to me?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](http://harmoniousdestruction.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's motives revealed, and what happens to an angel who succumbs to a demons temptation.
> 
> Thank you so much for the positive feedback, I hope you enjoy the follow up!

If anyone had asked Oikawa why he targeted an angel, he would have given them a smirk and said he liked the challenge, but that wouldn’t have been the truth.

Staring at Yamaguchi, who lies in a dazed state beneath him, eyes hazy and lips slightly parted, Oikawa feels a sense of satisfaction.

Quiet, steady breathing is the only sound around them as nimble fingers run through strands of dark hair, eventually stilling to gently brush a thumb across a soft, freckled cheek.

Absentmindedly, Oikawa asks, “What’s your name?”

It’s a sweet voice, not at all like the irritated one from before, that answers, “Yamaguchi.” It rings in Oikawa’s ears, replacing the silence that hung heavy only moments ago.

A fond sort of smile pulls at the corners of Oikawa’s lips, and he croons, “Yama-chan,” as he moves his hands to lightly smooth over the bruised and bloody skin from where he’d sank his claws into Yamaguchi.

The muscles tense and twitch under his palms, and he's sure the wounds still sting, but Yamaguchi makes no attempt to move away.

After a moment, Oikawa shifts, laying down at Yamaguchi’s side and drapes an arm across his waist.

“Hold me.” The words are barely a whisper, and yet arms wrap around Oikawa, pulling him closer still, until he’s nestled against Yamaguchi. Then, burying his face in the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck, Oikawa takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

An angel, a pure being, everything he isn’t; what could possibly make him more envious than his exact opposite? But it didn’t matter anymore, because now Yamaguchi was his. That purity, that innocence, was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](http://harmoniousdestruction.tumblr.com)


End file.
